Not Your Average Quidditch Player, the Fifth Year
by Melsterchaos
Summary: Oliver Wood, the ultimate Quidditch fanatic, is more than he seems. Riddles abound, and romance hidden in his heart, he finds what many miss in his Hogwarts experiance.Revived!
1. Summer of a Different Kind of Learning

Not Your Average Quidditch Player

Chapter 1

It was a summer day like any other north of Essex, hot and humid. Yet there was one boy still inside, sitting at a table with books sprawled all over, writing even on this July day, when no homework was done. For hours the boy searched, writing and reading, strategizing in the heat with no air conditioning available.

At a knock on the door, Oliver looked up.

"It's dinnertime," said his father, turning to leave. Mr. Wood never did like how much his son was involved with his sport and his school. "And that league of yours, their bird left a note for you."

Oliver resigned and ordered his papers up and put them in a drawer under the light on his desk. He had gotten a very good idea for the chasers to try out, all he needed was to test out the speed... But then he remembered what his father said. Hoping for something good, he trotted downstairs.

-x-

"Yes mom, I'll work on it," he said as he raced up the stairs, tearing the seal of his letter and hoping.

"Dear Mr. Wood,

We are delighted to inform you that you have entered the Young Tri-National Quidditch League as a Reserve Keeper on the Wessex Werewolves team. Your first team meeting will be on July 23rd at the Nottingham Dome. If you transport yourself to the train station, you will be greeted by your captain and relocated in the Dome. We hope to see you there.

The Young Tri-national Quidditch League Committee Secretary, Alrich Aldethimer.

"Reserve Keeper?" Oliver exclaimed. "Reserve!?!?" There was no way he was going to incorporate any of his ideas now. He might as well burn them all now, before he got his hopes up. Even Hogwarts...

Hogwarts. Charlie Weasley, the captain of the Gryffindor team, had graduated. So had most of the rest of the team. All he had was Angelina Johnson and Charlie's brothers, the Weasley twins, all going to be third-years, on the team. McGonagall HAD to make him captain, she just had to. He got out his broom, admired it as usual, and went to bed filled with mixed feelings.

-x-

"No, you may NOT go to that quiffle meeting. On your birthday, we spend it as a FAMILY" Mr. Wood barked.

"Quidditch, But dad, it's my own birthday. I'm fifteen tomorrow! When do I get to make **my** own decisions on what **I-**" Oliver started, before his father cut him off.

"This is MY house, and you are MY child, you listen to what **I** say and obey it. And I say you don't go."

"Dear, it may be time to let him make-" started Mrs. Wood.

"No! I will not let him fly around on a piece of magicked splinters in some loony game called quillich."

"Quidditch," Oliver muttered.

"Your sister, now, she had the right of it, playing football and softball like a good girl but still spending time with the family on her birthday!" Oliver groaned. His sister, Willow, was always the perfect child, for she was talented in Muggle sports.

"Dear, maybe he will-"

"I won't allow it!"

Suddenly, his mother's owl, Wey, flew in a dropped a very strange object in her lap.

- - -

"Why can't you keep that bloody thing inside? She can't keep flying in here, some day the neighbors will see it and think we own a menagerie." Mr. Wood exclaimed. "Now as I was saying..."

"The neighbors live a mile away. And if this is what I think it is, you won't need to remember." His mother stated quietly. Oliver was so surprised that she cut him off he almost didn't hear the Message's first words.

"Mrs. Wood, we are pleased to inform you that you have been elected for the International Confederation of Wizards vacated British Seat, congratulations. We wish that you depart immediately, as there is an international breach on law that requires all seats to be filled. We thank you in advance for your consideration and cooperation."

It was signed by about a dozen or so wizards and witches. Oliver looked over and saw his father's mouth agape.

"You're going to thing? In London?"

"Yes."

"Son...go to your meeting. Go!"

Oliver, quite confused, got his broom and his robes, and left with his mother.

-x-

Oliver stood on the field, eyes wide. An international Quidditch field. And he would play on it.

"Oi! Watch your head" shouted a girl zooming around with a club in hand. "You can't get unconscious before the game!" She whacked the Bludger to the other side of the field, where there were two other Beaters practicing. He thanked the girl and walked over to the rings nearest him, where some chasers and keepers were strategizing.

"Hey, I'm Oliver Wood. What are you doing?"

A girl glanced up. "We're working on some moves. What position do you play?"

"Keeper."

"Oh, the reserve. Well, look. We have this new play we want to try where the chasers can dive here," she pointed to a diagram, "and than swerve here, and finally slide over and switch over the Quaffle, flying over each other and turning. The middle one would shoot. You can try it with us, after Burt here works his magic." She pointed to a boy even bigger than him, with muscles everywhere. he figured this was the first string Keeper.

She flew up with two others, a guy and another girl, and warmed up a little before trying. Faster and faster they zoomed, making him dizzy, until she shot, but Burt caught it. Then he yelped.

"That thing nearly broke my arm off!"

"Well, that's kind of the plan, I just didn't think you would catch it. Fine, we'll break his instead." Oliver guessed she meant him, but he wasn't feeling the most comfortable with it. He flew up, jerked around a few times, and positioned himself before the middle ring. The trio flew again, speed increasing, until they threw it. Oliver tried to get it and missed by inches, letting it sail in the left ring.

"Hey, it worked!" shouted the other girl Chaser.

"Let's try it again, I don't think the captain would enjoy any flukes," the lead chaser said.

Again and again they tried. On his fifth time, determined to catch one, he watched them carefully, knowing when to blink. He saw where the aim was and dived just as the Quaffle left her hand. He turned and smacked it a little with his broom tail and caught it as it jumped up.

"Nice edge work, Wood. I see our fault."

His curiosity got the better of him. "What's your name?"

"What? Oh, sorry. You can call me Mel."

"And I'm Relona."

"I'm Nate." This one Oliver recognized as a Ravenclaw boy in his year, Relona looked familiar as well.

"Hi-"

"DUCK!!!" yelled Mel.

- - -

The four of them dropped instantly twenty feet, their reflexes sharp after their play. A Bludger swung by before being jabbed in the other direction. Then a whistle sounded.

"Team! Down! Now!" the captain screamed. When they had landed safely, the captain continued.

"Welcome to the Werewolves, I am Tony, your captain, as you know. This is a high-ranking team, and I don't want our reputation demoralized. Therefore, we will play hard and win. We have nine matches this year- five seasonal, plus playoffs, quarterfinals, semi-finals, and the Cup of the year. We WILL get to the Cup this year. I did not pick a superb team for nothing. And even if you're a reserve, you will play, sometime. We have some new plans, and they need to be done efficiently and menacingly. First-strings, get up there now and work on this plan," he took out a piece of parchment and gave it to a large boy, "and let's see how it works." The boy with the parchment, Burt, Mel, a boy holding two bats, and two others lifted off the ground. "You guys, I need you to give us feedback. But stay fit and alert, if someone is injured you will be expected to know the drills and take over. I want three at a time practicing on the side, work on agility. Okay?" There was a chorus of agreements. "Then MOVE."

Oliver, Nate, and Relona were left to stare after, and decided to practice.

"He's a good captain," Oliver said, enjoying the order in which the labor was applied.

"He's a bit too organized for me," mentioned Nate.

"Organized? But that's basically key to winning! Can you imagine what would happen if we weren't? There'd be chaos everywhere!" Oliver exclaimed, the excitement of handling the ball again getting to him.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," muttered Relona. Oliver widened his eyes. "I wouldn't say that in front of Mel, or you would not be able to fly anymore when she got through with you." Oliver raised his eyebrows.

"You should have seen what she did to that Bird kid." Nate muttered, smiling in memory. Oliver suddenly remembered that boy, a recently graduated 7th year who was in the hospital wing the last three weeks right before exams.

"That was her?" They nodded. "I didn't know she went to Hogwarts."

"She likes to keep it that way. Snape almost forgot her last year, because she didn't go to Potions once in a while, and stays out of the limelight. It's surprising she plays Quidditch, really. But then she is one of Ravenclaw's best chasers." This time it was Relona's time to smile at the memory. Oliver suddenly remembered a chaser who he never got a good look of, but was able to score on him, much to his dislike.

"Do you play on the team, Relona?" he asked.

"No, my sister used to go out with the old Ravenclaw captain, so he hated me. Davies doesn't like me either, and he had an influence on most of the team. I'm too busy with my other school activities anyway. I'm only here because these two forced me to apply," she answered.

"I see," said Oliver, noticing her smile and wishing slightly, to his embarrassment, that he was the cause of it.

-x-

Oliver sat on his seat, waiting anxiously as Mel and Relona worked past the French team to the rings. It was the Championship Cup, and there he was, sitting out like usual. He had only played in one game, the whole time but the captain had caught the snitch very early, so it didn't really count. Burt was a genius on the broom, never losing. Suddenly there was cheering, and he looked up from his thoughts- Relona had scored! He stood up and hollered. He and Relona had gotten pretty close this summer, not playing much but still chatting it up. It surprised Oliver, actually, he didn't have many friends as he was always obsessed with Quidditch, and no one else in his year in Gryffindor cared much for it.

The Fantôms had the Quaffle again, trying to force their way over to Burt. Burt was looking a bit tired, it was a long game and the French team was pretty good. One of their chasers took a shot- Burt caught it. Suddenly, a Bludger came out of nowhere and hit him squarely in the head. He and his broom sailed down about fifty feet before Mel, amazingly enough, caught him. The Quaffle also fell and Relona caught that and threw it to the other chaser to fly off. Then she too went to Mel and took his broom, where they landed on the field as the referee blew the whistle.

"No knocking the Seeker off its broom! Penalty to Werewolves" he said, ignoring the fact that Burt was unconscious. Tony spoke to Relona, who would take the shot, and she waited.

"Wood! Get up here!" Tony called. Oliver jumped on his broom towards them, Mel had left Burt in Nate's attendance, so Relona took the shot with success. Tony was gasping. "Get . . . those . . . rings . . . covered!" And left with a whirl to find the snitch. Oliver flew speedily over to the goals and waited, watching the Quaffle switch hands, back and forth, back and forth, until a Chaser from the other team was only yards in front of him, and shot. Oliver dove-he had shot towards the lower left ring, and reached out and caught it. He threw it to Mel, who disappeared again to the other side. She scored again, making the score about 100 to 60, their lead. Again the Quaffle came back, its possessor weaving in and out of their players. He shot, and this time from half the field away. Oliver saw it fly in a curved pattern, got his knees on the broom and darted, watching it swing, until it was close, he dove in and grabbed it, his feet curved around his broom. He got back up and threw it to Relona, who immediately threw it over to the other chaser, when suddenly the Whistle had blown. Tony had caught the Snitch! They had won!

- - -

"Good job Oli," yelled Mel. "Good job to you too." He replied.

Nate came up to them and started hollering. "You guys were AMAZING! It was spectacular! It was like a weave- everything was so quick it was hard to see until it the Quaffle was shot, it was so awesome." They laughed. Relona flew in and Nate jumped up and hugged her. "Great job, Rel!" "Thanks, you guys were all great." She replied. Oliver watched as Nate let go of her and hugged Mel, feeling as if his warm brown eyes had suddenly gone green. He didn't know how Nate did it, but it seemed all the pretty ones liked him-especially Relona. He couldn't tell what Mel thought, though if he did it would have been shocking. Behind Mel's implausible beauty there was a mind so mysterious it almost covered her outer features.

"So let's go see the Man Of The Hour in his victory speech," Oliver said. Mel raised an eyebrow. "What are YOU giving a speech for?" she asked. Oliver widened his eyes. "I meant Tony." "Ah," she replied, in an unconvincing way. But then again, you could never tell with Mel.

-x-


	2. Changes in Life

Not Your Average Quidditch Player

Year 1

Chapter 2

Sitting on the train to Hogwarts, Oliver went through his notes. As the new captain, he needed to get them together fast so they had a chance at the cup. It would be hard without Charlie- he was the greatest Seeker Gryffindor had in over fifteen years- but he needed one. He also needed two Chasers, but he had a rough idea, according to the tryouts last year. No one had measured up to Charlie. The door opened and a guy came in. Oliver shuffled his papers together and looked up in astonishment.

"Hey Oli, haven't seen you in a while." Nate said. It was true, he hadn't talked to any of the three of them since the Cup, except for a one note from Relona asking if he had become captain.

"Yeah, well, its been an interesting summer."

"Yes, it has. Very interesting. And enjoyable. I can't wait for Quidditch to start- though neither Mel nor I made captain- Roger Davies is."

"I'm surprised, you guys are really good."

"Thanks, but he's been on the team for two years, I joined last year. Mel has been on for two years, but she didn't want to be captain. Said she had other things to do," Nate replied.

"What else does she do? Some club she's In charge of?" Oliver asked.

"No...it's...something she never really talks about." Nate muttered, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"Ah. Well, we all have more to do this year. OWLs are coming up."

"Oh yeah. I was hoping to forget that. Ugh." Nate groaned.

"I bet you'll get more OWL's than me. According to McGonagall, I'm one of the worst in the year. Of course, that's excluding Slytherin. Too bad Percy has to top it." Oliver moaned. Percy, another Weasley, was always reading and perfecting his homework. He never received bad grades, even in Potions.

"Yeah, Percy's bound to be a Prefect, and most likely Head Boy in two years too." Oliver just rolled his eyes. Percy was his least favorite Weasley. He preferred Charlie best, though the twins were decent, and Bill, the oldest, was okay, for a Head Boy.

For the rest of the ride, the two boys talked about Quidditch- the summer, Hogwart's teams, and the upcoming World Cup, which, as Nate pointed out, was only two years away.

---

It was weird, Oliver thought. Everyone always told him that Quidditch could only get him so far, he needed other things, like friends and grades. Well, because of Quidditch, he had made three friends. So much for being a loner.

He was sitting at the Gryfffindor table during the Sorting, though he wasn't much interested in it. He looked up and cheered as "Brown, Lavender" was Sorted, as many other rolled by, but he wasn't paying attention. He was too busy watching something far more interesting a table away.

"Hey Wood, guess what?"

"Huh?"

"Our brother, Ronnie, is being Sorted this year! But his new friend- do you know who else is being Sorted?" Fred asked.

"No, who?" said Oliver warily.

"I'll give you a hint. He's alive and has a scar," smirked George.

"That sure narrows it down," muttered Oliver, rolling his eyes.

"He defeated someone a decade ago." Fred said, for once seriously.

"Umm," Oliver mumbled. Than he bolted upright. "Do you mean- Har-"

"Potter, Harry!" McGonagall called. Everyone gasped and started whispering.

"Yup. We met him. He's a good lad, though why he chose Ickle Ronniekins we don't know" George laughed, softly.

"GRYFFINDOR!" shouted the Sorting Hat. The entire table widened their eyes, than jumped up ad cheered. Beside him, the twins were screaming "We got Potter," while Oliver grinned at something other than a dark-haired head for once. His head was streaming by, full of ideas. Potter was bound to have some talent in a couple of years...

The bewildered boy sat down a couple seats away, shaking Percy's hand and laughing with the twins.

Oliver almost forgot what his mind had been full of only moments ago until he looked at Potter's black hair and whirled his head to see what Relona's reaction would be. She was looking at him and smiling, but she was mouthing something along the lines of "You lucky devil." Oliver was estatic. He opened his mind to the outside just to hear "Weasley, Ronald" become a Gryffindor as well, sitting next to the Potter boy and being congratulated by his three brothers. But Oliver barely heard anything, he was in such a dream.

He was right, Percy had become perfect, gloating all night long and even as they went down for breakfast. Oliver didn't care, he just wanted to eat at the tables once again. He was eating his toast when the mail came, he had gotten a note from McGonagall reminding him of Quidditch tryouts the following evening. He told the twins and Angelina they had to come, and reminded them to bring all who wanted to tryout, for their year seemed full of potential players, from what he saw last year. But he didn't seem to be heard, for at that moment the Potter boy and the youngest Weasley had come down to eat, and everyone seemed to pay attention to him. He picked up his goblet of juice when suddenly Relona came over, eyes wet, trying not to cry.

"Oliver please, come with me. I need to talk to someone."

He set down his juice, grabbed his class assignments and bag and followed her out into the hall.

"I don't know if you heard, but- Nate and Mel, they're...they're..."

She blinked back tears as Oliver asked, "They're what? Did something happen to them? Are they hurt?"

"No," she sobbed. "They're alright. They're too happy. They're dating each other."

"Oh," whispered Oliver. He didn't know what to say, it was pretty unexpected.

"My two best friends, with each other! Without telling me! How could they?" she sobbed.

"Don't worry, it's okay...it's okay...you've still got me. Maybe they wanted to try and keep your friendship normal." Oliver replied, thinking she still looked beautiful even with tears streaming out.

"You're...You're right. I'm sorry, it's just..." she trailed off, probably trying to keep more tears from falling. It was unusual to see this, she was always cheerful and happy, completely opposite of Mel.

"It's okay, I'm here. We're all still friends, right?"

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks so much." With that, she did something unexpected. She leaned closer and hugged him, as if she wanted to make sure he didn't deceive her either. "I'm so glad you're my friend. I don't know what I'd do without you." And she left, leaving Oliver left with the feel of her still left while the bell rang, leaving him off to History of Magic.

---

Sitting next to Percy, it was hard to see who knew more about the class- Percy or Professor Binns. Percy had pages of notes but seemed to only write the essential details down, while Oliver tried his hardest just to get a date or two in there. He usually scrapped by in this class, occasionally asking some of the older team members if he could have their notes. Charlie was a good sport, much like his younger brothers except smarter, he had been a prefect. Oliver let out a silent groan when he remembered there were no more older teammates to borrow the notes from. And in his OWL year, too. This might be a disaster. He decided to be kind to Percy and the rest of his year mates this year, if he was going to study something other than the book.

Still wondering about his three new friends and their relationships toward one another, he started to sink his head lower and lower onto the table. Percy's hisses were the only thing keeping him awake.

---

Relona, Mellanny, and Nate all sat in Potions with the Hufflepuffs, the latter two laughing at Professor Snape as he yelled at his latest victim. Relona didn't feel so much like laughing. She was still disheveled at the site of her two best friends sitting with their hands interlocked. She wondered how Oliver could say it was alright when it stung so much. Maybe he, like she, didn't think they would be so public about it, Mel was not one to show much emotion outside of her friends, while Nate usually let the girls who fancied him down gently. Relona decided it was time to give up on Nate, no matter what, she was their friend first. Even if it hurt, she would find someone else to take her affection on secretly, no one would ever know. She looked across the room to a tall, muscular figure who was one of the smartest in the class. Hmm...

Oliver sat at the Gryffindor table, eating quickly so he could go to the library and check for anything on a Quidditch move he saw a Wales team do this summer that he wanted to try. He was trying hard to think about anything but what was happening at the Ravenclaw table. As he sped towards the hallway, he heard his name called, and moaned as he turned around. Mel walked up to him.

"Relona told you, right?" she whispered.

"Yeah...she did. She was a bit, er, shocked by it." Oliver muttered, wishing he could get away before he heard what came next.

"Yes, she seemed a bit...distracted during classes today. Can you do me a favor? Can you talk to her for me? She's a bit upset with me right now, and I think I know why." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, it's just, I didn't want to hurt her, and now I've done worse. She trusted me to deeply, and now...She listens to you. More than you know, most likely. Can you just talk to her for me? I will be forever in your debt."

She looked down, as if waiting for him to yell.

"I could try. I'm not one to say comforting words."

"All I ask is that you try." She started to walk away, then stopped.

"Oh, and congratulations on being made captain, you're a really good Keeper. I would say more, but I might contaminate you, make you unorganized, eh?" she laughed softly. Oliver stood for a second, perplexed, and went on to the library, his head filled even more, which he had thought impossible.

---

"Okay, everyone but Spinnet, Quirk, Brew, Bell, and Ritz, you may leave. Angelina, you stay too," Oliver yelled, as a couple groans escaped when the rest of the Gryffindors who tried out left. "You five, you've made it to the final cuts. We need agility and speed, which you all have, but we also need teamwork. I'll be at these goals," he pointed to the nearer rings, "and Johnson here will be flying with you. I want you to pass three times and than shoot. One at a time, okay?" There was a murmur of agreements as he flew up.

He couldn't believe there was no decent Seeker. He wasn't expecting another Charlie, but it could have helped if one of them could have caught the practice balls he had tossed up. Ritz had been okay for both positions, but he was better with the Quaffle, and just didn't have the speed needed to compete. He was only glad he didn't have to work with Beaters this year, but he was pretty disappointed nonetheless.

"Okay, begin!" he rang, and Quirk flew in. Angelina tossed him the Quaffle, an easy toss to begin with, and he dived for it, caught surprised. He tossed it back about ten feet in front of her, and she had to race to retrieve it, throwing it aimly back. But it was never caught. Oliver rolled his eyes- Quirk was a year above him and reminded Oliver of it whenever possible. Next came Spinnet, who flew up and caught the Quaffle with grace. She threw it back perfectly and caught it again. She shot at Oliver, who missed, but he had been watching so he hadn't tried as hard. Oliver smiled, Alicia was a reserve last year, he figured she would do well. He decided she was a given. Brew tried, missing the Quaffle on the first throw. Ritz went next, catching the Quaffle barely but throwing it with ease. When he threw, he threw hard and with good aim. Ritz would be get on the team, if it wasn't for his hatred of the Weasley twins, who he said were scum for always playing pranks. Finally Bell tried. She was pretty at throwing it, but her catches were spectacular. Angelina had made a rare faulty throw yet Bell- he was pretty sure her first name was Katie- had gotten it before it fell even three feet. Her shooting wasn't that bad either, as good as Ritz's, basically. He had decided.

"Thanks everyone. If you know anyone who missed today, please tell them to let me know." He really needed a Seeker, and from what Nate had told him, Ravenclaw would have a really good one this year.

---

Oliver was sitting in Charms a few days later, thinking many things. One, this class was even harder than last year, considering this was his best class; two, Relona still was upset and he hadn't talked to her; and three, he needed to find a Seeker fast, before the first practice of the season. He had already booked the field, so that no one could laugh at whoever his Seeker would be, because, as he was forced to admit to himself, they were all pathetic. Suddenly, he heard an unfamiliar voice in this class.

"Excuse me, Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Wood for a moment?" Flitwick nodded and motioned Oliver to get up. He did, confused, wondering what he had done. He had already posted the Chasers results with Bell and Spinnet and told her the Seeker situation, surely she wasn't mad at him, was she?

---

Oliver went to dinner that night, still wide-eyed. He couldn't believe he had gotten The Boy Who Lived as a Seeker for HIS team. Of course, he had told the rest of the team right away, but it was still unbelievable. He had almost forgotten all his other problems until he saw Relona get up. He groaned and got up to talk to her.

"Hey, Rel, can I have a word?"

"What? Oh hi Oli. How's it going?"

"I, er, wanted to talk to you about-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm okay with it now, Oli. Don't worry. You can tell them I'm fine.'

"That may be suffice to THEM, but I still wanted to talk to you. Why have you been ignoring me lately? What did I do wrong?" They continued down the hall, away from the Hall and unheard.

"Oli, you're about the only one who HASN'T done anything wrong. I just- oh I'm so sorry!" and saying that, she turned and gave him another hug. Then she kissed him on the cheek, smiling through misty eyes. "If only I could say- but no. You don't deserve that. Thanks for being here. You always listen, and never give me any deep strange stare. Why? Why do you listen to me? You take it all in, and give it all back." She was still clutching him, and he didn't know what to do. It felt good.

"Because....because it's what friends do. And you're my friend, Rel. One of the greatest." He didn't want to tell her, just when she finally seemed happy again. He liked to see her smile, it made him want to grin himself.

"Oli, let's go back to the Hall. Dessert is apple turnover tonight." Relona said. Oliver agreed, and they went back, his arm hugging her shoulders for her comfort.

---

_After watching them go and come back, relief finally came. They were on good terms. The only irking thing was that he had his arm on her, as if...but then again it was all just the same, the way things turned out. Might as well give up, there was no way to win now...except their watcher NEVER gives up. On anything. Ever. _

Oliver sat on his bed, stunned. He had an excellent, not to mention famous, Seeker. He was passing all his courses so far. And most importantly, HE had made Relona happy again. He didn't even mind Percy yelling at him for losing a point today in Potions, it was worth it.

---

Relona sat on her bed, staring into space. She had told herself she could get over Nate, and she did. But now she thought maybe her new choice was the wrong one. She could still feel the warmth the Oliver on her chest, and surprisingly enough, she liked it.

"Rel." It was Mel who called her back, quietly. "She asked you a question."

"Hmmm?"

"I was just saying, don't you think that Hufflepuff fourth year, Cedric, is kind of cute?" their roommate, Sandra, asked.

"Um, sure, I guess." The thing was she had forgotten about him, though she remembered her surprise when she saw how much he had changed this year.

"Well, I personally think he's dating material. Don't you agree?" she asked, glaring her question.

"Sure. Go for it," she replied, her mind wandering back. For the first time since the quidditch cup, she was content.

Oliver was eating breakfast when the mail arrived, and with it, a letter to him. He opened it, and read:

Mr. Oliver Wood,

You are to meet your new Seeker tonight at seven o'clock on the field to train him. Madam Hooch will give you the balls when you get there, there's no need to get your key. Potter has gotten a Nimbus Two Thousand and will be expecting you there. DO NOT TELL ANYONE.

It was signed by McGonagall. He read it over, folded it up and put it in his bag, looking across the table as Potter was reading a note as well, most likely explaining tonight and the broom. He watched as Potter and the youngest Weasley got up quickly afterwords and scurried out of the Hall. This would be interesting.

---

"Caput Draconis," Oliver said and followed Harry into the common room, and he headed up to his dormitory. At eight o'clock Oliver finally unveiled to his fellow male year mates that Gryffindor had an excellent chance of winning the cup, and started his homework, to the puzzlement of those surrounding him. He worked on Vanishing Spells a bit, wishing that Percy wasn't leering over at him- for Percy had managed to do it on his forth try. Oliver almost wished he was in Ravenclaw, he'd at least have a friend there. Instead he remembered what pride he used to have for his team, and started to write a letter.

Moments later he went to the Owlery to send it, though he knew it would arrive at the same time if he just waited until breakfast.

Relona was surprised to see the owl staring at her- usually Nate got the Daily Prophet for them to read. She took the note and noticed it was scrawled to all three of them. She motioned them over and read Oliver's note:

Rel, Mel, Nate-

After the Halloween feast, the field is open. Want to play?

They looked over, but Oliver had already left the Gryffindor table. "Sure?" Nate asked them. Mel nodded her custom slow and grave nod, her eyes gleaming.

"I'll send the note now." Relona said. She wrote a hasty reply, thought a second, and added another couple sentences before giving the note back to the bird. The owl hooted and Relona bit her lip, thinking.

---

Oliver had skipped dinner the evening before, on account of being tired from writing new plays and his endless homework. He dove into his food, but stopped to catch the note from the same bird he had used not even 36 hours before.

Oli-

Sounds great. We'll meet you there at seven. By the way, have you noticed the next Hogsmeade weekend is ten days later? If you have, do you want to come with us? Unless you plan to let your team take over your WHOLE life. See you later.

He laughed at Relona's note, folded it up and nodded clearly across the table to them. Fred Weasley saw him nod and looked at the note.

"Oli, huh? Who's that? Is she your secret spy on the Ravenclaw team? Some captain you are!" he whispered.

"No, Fred, just a friend. She's not on the team. Like Lee only not a male or a troublemaker." Oliver replied.

"Hey! I heard that!" Lee howled. The three team members just laughed. Oliver wished Halloween would just hurry up and arrive.

Oliver went down to dinner, excited. The smell of pumpkins from the kitchens was everywhere. As he entered the Great Hall, dodging first- and second-years, he noticed the bats seemingly lower than usual in the ceiling. He sat down and was just grabbing up his first entrée when Quirrel, the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, sprinted in. He murmured something about a troll and fainted. Beside him, Percy jumped up. "Follow me!" he said, showing the first years up the stairs. Oliver's heart sank. He looked over at Relona, who shrugged. So much for a Quidditch match, he thought. Looks like it will be a long night in the dormitories. He marched up to the common room, muttered "Pig snout" and began eating the food.

---

Relona, Mellanny, and Nate all went to the Ravenclaw common room, watching Davies gulp down food. They played Exploding Snap a bit, than Mel said it was time. She got up and took her broom, and started walking out the door when Penelope Clearwater, a Prefect in their year, ran in.

"Harry Potter and two other first years stopped the troll!" she said, falling into a chair by the fire. Mel and Relona shrugged, and both went out the portrait hole, heading outside and not being seen.

Oliver paced the common room, waiting. He still hadn't seen Harry, and wasn't about to let his novice Seeker to breakfast before a pep talk. It was cold, and he was hungry. He finally saw him come down with Ron, his friend.

"Harry, just remember, fly high and out of the way. Watch out for Bludgers and Slytherin Captains," Oliver shook his head; Marcus Flint had vowed to knock him off his broom. "Keep out of the way until you catch sight of the Snitch. We don't want you attacked before you have to be." His infamous words carried Harry down to breakfast, and Oliver shook himself. He grabbed a piece of toast and a goblet of juice, forced it down in one blow, and headed back to the dormitory without talking to anyone else. Eleven O'clock was only a few hours away.

---

Oliver went inside the locker room, putting on his Quidditch robes and preparing his speech; nothing really to do, as their captain had been knocked unconscious during the game last year he gave them a pep talk, so there was nothing new. "Okay men," he said. Angelina corrected him. "And women. This is it." Yet again he was interrupted, this time by the Weasleys. "Shut up you two. This is the best team Gryffindor's had in years. We're going to win. I know it," he said glaring at them all. It was true, his team had shown a lot of progress and were doing better than he'd seen since he began on the team years ago. He went to the door, waited to be called, and led his team out to the stadium, suddenly feeling that Harry couldn't catch the Snitch if it was in his, Oliver's, stomach instead.

---

The three Ravenclaw friends sat in the stands, wearing red and blue, except Mel who had worn both scarves around her neck and another black one, streaked with two other colors, over her hands. They had decided to cheer for Gryffindor, hoping Oliver was doing well with his new Seeker, very few people had seen Harry play. They watched in the stand as Flint, who played unfairly, shoved Gryffindors around and scoring on Oliver a couple of times. Oliver had amazing saves, but it was hard for him to concentrate with his Seeker not controlling his broom. Everyone stopped to watch as Harry tried desperately to stay on his rearing broom, while Marcus took his shot and got two more scores on him. Suddenly, it stopped, and Harry speeded downward. He coughed up the Snitch, and Relona watched Oliver's face. It was a look of sheer joy- he had won. Relona went down to talk to him, Mel and Nate following. Mel watched everything with her eyes, the icy exterior look warming as she watched her victorious friend and Relona hug, laughing.

The Hogsmeade weekend had lifted everyone's spirits; Oliver himself couldn't say he was not looking forward to it. For the twins, it was their first trip, and they were plotting just how many pranks they could get from Zonko's, the joke shop. Oliver left them laughing, Percy had already told them off twice and they were still scheming. He met Relona, Mel, and Nate at the school entrance and followed them down, talking. The topic of the day was Quidditch, as usual.

"I still think Slytherin doesn't have a chance. Sure, they have Higgs, but Flint can't control anyone on his team." Oliver stated.

"They've won the since we began at Hogwarts, it's not going to change. Half their team is in their sixth and seventh years. They've got experience on their side." Nate protested. Mel stepped in.

"Slytherin may have experience, yes, and they have an advantage. But they lost to Gryffindor. Remember, if Oliver's team beats Hufflepuff, they win the lead," she smiled. "Although, you may lose it to us, Oliver."

"Is that a threat?" Oliver asked her quizzically.

"Why, I think it is. Care to take a wager?" Mel replied back in her soft, powerful voice.

"Fine. A Galleon to the winner of the Ravenclaw-Gryffindor match," he said.

"Done." Relona looked on, saying nothing. Mel and Oliver shook on it, and headed into Zonko's. They found the twins already ogling the Fillibuster's Fireworks, Oliver bought a couple for Christmas presents.

They then headed to the Three Broomsticks, ordering butterbeer and sipping quietly, listening to the conversations around them. Nate slipped Mel's hand in his, to Oliver's amusement. Relona still hadn't gotten his hints, but he wasn't about to full out ask her. Suddenly Nate whispered something into Mel's ear, and they excused themselves, leaving Relona and Oliver alone.

"I wonder what they're doing now," Oliver said, a bit sardonically.

"Most likely off to whisper sweet nothings in each others' ears," Relona replied. Oliver waited in silence.

"I saw you guys at the Quidditch match. I loved the color scheme." Oliver said testily.

"Ah, yes, we were wondering if you would notice. 'Twas my idea, actually," Relona replied.

"Really? I wasn't sure if you were doing it to support me or distract me with it," he laughed.

"Hey, you had enough distraction with your rodeo rider on his broomstick, or were you actually letting Flint get six past you?" she taunted.

"I can't help it if he cheats. I was only looking out for my new Seeker, making sure he didn't kill himself."

"Do you always look out for everyone?"

"Only when they're important."

"Including friends?" she asked.

"Especially friends. You guys mean a lot to me." Relona smiled. She gave him another of her infamous hugs.

"Thanks," she muttered, and kissed his cheek. Oliver sat again in wonder and contentment.

---

Nate and Mel came back, saying neither what they did nor what they saw. They moved on to the sweet shop, buying presents for their friends and family. Oliver got them each a present while the others were looking at the new vampire breath fresheners "We could just breathe on Marcus and watch him wither" Nate had said. Oliver smiled. He didn't know how he went on his last couple of years without them- Nate was funny and looked on the bright side, Mel was- well, Mel was Mel, different from anyone he'd ever met and she kept it that way, her wise eyes nodding in her youth and excitement. And there was Relona, who also had a shining face with him and kept everyone optimistic, except for his forlorn heart. He told them so.

"Geez, what are you trying to do, embarrass us?" Nate laughed. Mel had a more serious answer.

"Well, WE noticed you, hanging with all your fellow Quidditch team members and laughing with those older than you. I remember wondering if you were going to accept whatever 6th-or 7th- year tried out, just so you could keep your reputation." And astonishing enough, she chuckled.

"Yeah, you were always 'that Gryffindor Quidditch fanatic in our grade'" said Relona, not so seriously.

"Hey! I don't obsess about Quidditch ALL the time!" Oliver replied back in defense.

"Well, we know that NOW, just not THEN," Nate said. Oliver punched his shoulder and he faked pain. He punched Oliver back, but missed him. They both laughed.

"Men," grunted Mel, rolling her eyes.

"I just don't get them," Relona stated knowledgably.

It was the last day before Christmas vacation, and Oliver, along with the rest of the fifth years, were anxious to leave. Unfortunately, it seemed, their teachers weren't. All the Professors gave them an exceeding amount of homework, claiming that the OWLs were too close to slack off now. So Oliver was left with piles of homework, which he discarded on the way back home, instead chatting with his friends or teammates, mostly about Quidditch. Nate had even suggested he read a new book, so he would have a new broad idea to think about, which made Oliver startled. He hadn't thought of himself as that much of a fanatic, and he defiantly thought his friends were as interested in it as he. He rounded back on them.

"Well, than make a new topic of discussion," Oliver said, irritated. The other three exchanged looks. It seemed as if they were trying to decide if they should tell him a big secret. Finally Mel signed, and responded in her usual quiet voice.

"Tell us about YOU."

Oliver was startled and for the second time in under two minutes. "Why would you want to know anything about me? You just said you don't want to hear about Quidditch, well, that's all there is to know about me." Oliver knew they would not be satisfied with this, but watched their reaction anyway. Nate shook his head. Relona put her head down, not wanting him to see her reaction. And Mel just raised an eyebrow, which Oliver thought must be one of her favorite things to do.

"What we mean is, what else is about you. Your family. Your other life. Your past," Nate said expressively.

"Ah. Well, you see, er..." For once, Oliver could not speak. He knew they were his friends, but he still wasn't sure he could talk. He saw Nate's glance, surprise written all over. He looked into Relona's pleading eyes, hope flying through. He didn't want to disappoint her. And he stared at Mel's eyes, not seeing anything but depth and, to his amazement, a bit of understanding. He wondered of her story. He decided to tell them, not sure of the consequences.

"Well, see, my dad's a Muggle, my mom..."

---

Oliver was just finishing his story when a voice startled them out of their silence with an "We will be arriving in five minutes time." Everyone was wide-eyed and looking away from him, shocked. Relona and Nate were looking at each other, until Relona looked away. Mel was watching something in the window, as if thinking. Finally Relona got up and sat next to him. She looked almost calm, but her eyes, usually bright and bubbly, were surprised and afraid. Her friends, sitting across from them, were mixed of looks, one's cleared eyes wide and in a shocking pain, the other's still deep, but in a different shock- as if remembering. But what Oliver said completely undermined almost everyone present's ideas of what went on in his life."

"Oli, I...I don't know what to say." She cried, and hugged him again. He hugged back, a bit uncertain. Mel and Nate looked at each other, nodding.

"Oliver...if there's anything we can do..." Nate muttered, gesturing welcomeness. Mel nodded her agreement. Suddenly, they were there. They each got their bags, and said goodbye.

"Oli, if you want you could come by on the 27th, we're gonna fly... you could stay a bit if you want," Nate said, trying not to sound hopeful.

"I'll ask me mom." Oliver responded. He was actually feeling a bit lighter, everything was off his chest. Who knows what the new year would bring.


	3. New Year, and New Emotions

**A/N: Well, since I had over 50 new hits and not a single review/CC/flame, I wondered if I should just take it down. Were that many people looking for a slash, or something? Sorry, but in my humble opinion, our favorite burly Quidditch captain is NOT homosexual. He does not have the normal stereotypical characteristics.**

**Since I didn't get any remarks, I'll keep these names. I figured out what they had meant before, but so far I think I'll switch goddesses. Let's see if any of you notice.**

Chapter 3:

Oliver and his mother went back to King's Cross for him to board the train. His mother had a sorrowful expression on her face, sorry for what had happened during the break. He gave her a peck on the cheek, listened to her instructions, and promised to send more owls than the last term. As she left, he went to go find his friends, promising himself he wouldn't talk solely about the quidditch match they had together. Not finding them, he boarded the train, looking through the various doors for them. He was walking toward one as he heard shouting, so he quietly opened the door a crack.

"You have to tell him, Rel. If you don't, he could find out some other way, and it wouldn't be pretty if he heard it wrong," Mel's voice said. It was always amazing how Mel could always talk like a wise, quiet manner, even while shouting, like this, or by pitching her voice to be heard on the field.

"Mel, this is the first time ANYONE has found out. Now you're telling me I have to tell him right away?"

"Rel, if you don't tell him now, he'll never find out. Unless there's someone else, do it now. Unless it's for no reason but enjoyment?"

"No, there's no one else, and it's not just for enjoyment. You wouldn't know it, it's more of a pain, but I can't tell him. I'd look like a fool, and feel even worse, knowing he knew and didn't feel anything."

"It is better to look like a fool than be one. It would be his loss anyway, he would be the fool. But I seriously doubt he would do that to you. You're connection doesn't count for nothing!"

Relona signed. "Fine, I'll go look for him now."

"I'll be in the next compartment with Nate if you need me, but that's dubious as well." And Mel got up. Oliver scurried over to the next compartment, finding Nate. As he closed the door, he distinctly heard Mel's mutter.

"Strange, I KNOW I closed this door all the way." Oliver breathed a sigh of relief, and walked towards Nate.

"So, how was your break?" he asked, sitting down as Mel slipped inside. Nate shook his head.

---

Mel shut the door quietly, noticed the two of them, and opened it again.

"Rel, I found the boys." Her soft voice carried through the hall and found Rel, who turned and rushed over. The two girls came in together and greeted the boys.

"So, everyone ready for the second term?" Relona asked, somewhat quivering.

"Sure. Nothing makes my day like more homework and teachers glaring at me," laughed Nate. Oliver smiled. "Oh, and Rel, you sound almost like Quirrel with that st- stutter." Everyone laughed this time, but Mel was still staring at Relona, which made her gulp and nod.

"Yeah, it seems like only yesterday we were leaving the train for the first day of break. I barely got my homework done! Oliver chimed, trying not to let the girls know he heard their conversation. There was a chorus of agreements.

"Oh, by the way, Oliver, I loved the present you sent. I've been needing a new broom handle wax for a while," Nate said. Oliver smiled.

"Yeah, all your presents were great guys, I love them," Relona exclaimed.

"I agree, it was a satisfying Christmas this year with your gifts. I thank you," Mel muttered, seemingly a bit shocked at this years received offerings. They all gossiped of what they received as the train whirled back to Hogwarts.

On the first day back Oliver sat down to breakfast as usual, taking in the wonderful sites of Hogwarts again. When the mail came, Oliver glanced up to notice one of the school's owls standing before him. He took it's letter and it flew off as he opened Professor McGonagall's note.

Mr. Wood,

The next Gryffindor Quidditch match will be against Hufflepuff on January 30th. Please inform your team.

It was a bit earlier than usual, but that was fine. He told Alicia Spinnet and Fred Weasley, who were sitting nearest to him. He figured the rest would be told, and he got up, deciding to devise the Quidditch practices again in the Transfiguration room before his teachers started their tirade again. As he went by the Ravenclaw table, hoping to talk for a few minutes, he heard Mel distinctly.

"Rel, you need to tell him."

"It's just…too hard. Can't I wait until the end of the year?"  
"No! It has to be now. If you don't tell him within forty-eight hours, I will." Relona had gasped at this. Oliver decided it was best he not be seen.

---

"Okay, guys, you can head in now, we're done for the night," Oliver said, for they had just finished their first Quidditch practice of the new term with success. The Chasers had moved swiftly and efficiently and, if Bludgers were alive, they would tremble at the sight of Fred and George today with their bats. Harry was the only one who wasn't performing exceedingly today, he looked about dead.

"Harry, are you getting enough sleep? I don't want you under top condition, the game is in only a couple of weeks and you need to be in adequate condition," Oliver said, concerned for his Seeker.

"I'm just tired, Wood, I stayed up last night and did all my homework," Harry said. Oliver wasn't convinced.

"Well, just make sure you get some sleep tonight. We're counting on you- we'll be in the lead if we win this game!"

"Sure, Wood, I'll try." And with that he wandered toward the school. Oliver sighed. It was true, they had a chance for the lead if they won, and he didn't need malnutrition hitting his Seeker when he had many other topics to worry about.

---

Sitting at breakfast two days later, Oliver was watching Harry eat, still worried that he wasn't eating enough. He looked up only when he realized that an owl was sitting in front of him, waiting.

"McGonagall might as well get a personal owl if she wants to keep sending me letters. One would think she could tell me these things during class." He signed, took the letter and put it in his bag, figuring he'd read it during Potions. He turned back to Harry and noticed him and his friends getting up, without a full and complete breakfast. Oliver got up and stopped him.

"Harry, you need to eat your breakfast, or you'll crumble up and look as bad as Malfoy's son!" Oliver shouted at him, irritated that Harry would give up a Gryffindor victory to play whatever game he had in mind.

"No, Wood, I'm researching something-"  
"You've only had three days of the new term, first years don't have nearly that much homework. You need to stay healthy, not go around playing games. Harry, eat your breakfast or risk your membership on the team." Harry sat back down, stunned, and grabbed two more slices of toast and a goblet of pumpkin juice. He drank the juice in two gulps and slipped under Oliver's arms with his friends.

"I'll eat there, Wood, I promise!" he called back. Oliver just shook his head.

"Hey Wood, don't worry, we'll steal him something from the kitchens later," George said.

"That's what I'm afraid of," muttered Oliver, striding off to his first class of the day.

A/N-

So, a week, as I promised. And so fitting.

PLEASE REVIEW! I don't care for flames, constructive or no. I'd like to know if I should improve it or delete. Come on, it only takes a minute!


	4. Bliss, Four Now

**LONG A/N:** Okay, just want to re-clarify that I wrote this to format in small posts, and that is how the plot moved. I want to know- should I keep this style once I start writing new parts to it, or keep within the style? There are small parts of the climax at the end that are written, as well as some letters and such. But they were written so long ago that I could probably change them.  
Awee bit o' "fluff" in this chapter, hope you don't lose your last meal.

_Thank you_ for the review! Don't worry, there's some humor later, I hope, but mostly lewd. Right now it's pretty angsty, sorry. Now if the rest of the 60ish people who read this would tell me what they think. 'Tain't hard!  
_Tortallan Shadow_- I won't update again until you do, so do it now!

And _everyone_, this starts the beginning of the main plot of the story, heh. Look at intermingling in some form or another, and before this fic is half over I want to know if someone guesses the 'mystery' that this fic bases itself on. Should be interesting, no one ever got it before.  
Also, for those of you who are into this kind of stuff, there's a bit of symbolism I'm trying to introduce- bit of a foreshadowing too, if you will.

I still need a new character name, as the one I'm working with doesn't work in one of the important scenes. I'm tempted to use a name already used by an author, but a lot more disclaimers would be neccessairy.

Oh, and if someone could help me get through the crazyness that is editing posted chapters, 'twould be much appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has been seen before. Check out the Young Adult section of your local library if you see anything you like, most of the setting, theme, main character, supporting characters, and part of the plot belong to others, mainly J.K. Rowling.** (Later on you'll see a new plot focus that I didn't realize was already used until I reread the book. I'll put in a real disclaimer for it then.)

Oliver was sitting in Potions, digging out all his notes on the Draught that Snape had been talking about when he realized he had forgotten the note from that morning. He was tempted to read McGonagall's note, but he didn't want Professor Snape to take any more points off Gryffindor because of his potions being un-Acceptable. He put it up his sleeve and found his notes.

When he finally finished near the end of class, he thought he would receive an E at least. He opened up the letter, surprised that the opening salutation started with "dear Oli," instead of "Dear Mr. Wood." But suddenly Snape dismissed the class and he had to grab his bag or be late to his last class of the day.

As he rushed to his seat in History of Magic, he noticed Percy wasn't there. Usually, because Percy and he were the only ones without Gryffindor friends in their year, they were stuck together. Today, he was alone, which meant that while he didn't have anyone to copy the notes from when he wasn't looking, he also had a chance to finally read the note. He opened it up, remembering the strange beginning, and read on.

Dear Oli,

Can you please you meet me near the Charms room at dinner? It's urgent. Yes, you will have time for dinner.

Thanks,

Rel

Oliver stared at the tiny note, a bit confused. What did she have to tell him? Is it about what he overheard? He wished he knew what it was, than he could prepare for it. For the rest of the class he sat, wondering what she could mean, and forgetting everything that came out of Professor Binns' transparent mouth.

---

Oliver paced, waiting for Relona to come. He wondering if by chance it was a prank letter, sent by Flint, to make sure he didn't check up on his team. He had half a mind to rush over and make sure that Flint and his friends didn't torture his team, especially Harry, who was only a first-year and barely knew any hexes. He finally saw Relona come up, and relief came threw his body, his Seeker wouldn't get the Full-Body Bind today.

"Hey, Oli," she muttered, a bit frightened. She was shaking slightly and looked extremely nervous. He wondered if something happened to her.

"Hey, Rel. What's wrong?" he asked.

"I...Nothing's wrong. I…I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It's just that…for a long time now I've realized that, well…" she trailed off. Oliver beckoned her to continue.

"I…I really…I really like you, Oliver."

Oliver was shocked. It was like she could read his mind. He was about to answer her when suddenly he saw Snape drawing near, hoping to give detention to anyone not in his House. Oliver looked horrid.

"I guess that means you don't feel the same. I'm sorry Oli." Relona ran to the Great Hall, tears streaming. Oliver was in shock, feeling as if he was in a Body-Bind. He finally woke up his muscles and ran after her descending shadow, hoping he hadn't ruined everything.

-  
Relona sat down at the Ravenclaw table, tears still filling her eyes and heart still in pain. She put her head down on the table while Selena patted her back.

"It's okay, it's okay. Remember, men are idiots. If we could trust them, there would be a lot more peace in the world." Nate looked up and protested, but was silenced by Selena's look.

"It's just that," she sobbed, "he looked HORRIFIED when I told him. Am I that bad? We were pretty good friends. Maybe he has a girlfriend much prettier and smarter and nicer than me that he loves too much. Or maybe I'm just appalling."

"Or maybe he's the one that's wrong. Rel, you're a wonderful girl that any guy should feel lucky to have. Hey, if it weren't for Selena I would go out with you if you had told me that. Don't worry; he probably thought he heard something wrong." Nate said, hoping with all his might that was the case. Relona lifted her head. All those years before of being stuck on Nate, and he would have…and when she was finally over him, he tells her. She didn't know if that was better or worse.

Oliver ran down the hall, hoping to catch Relona before it was too late, but luck was not with him.

"MR. WOOD!" Snape yelled, making Oliver stop at a halt. "Just what do you think you are doing, running in the corridors when you should be at dinner?"

"Professor, I'm just going there now…"  
"Then go. That's ten points from Gryffindor for running and five for not having a good excuse." He walked behind Oliver as he speed-walked to the Great Hall and on to dinner. Oliver glanced at the Ravenclaw table and saw Relona sitting with her head on the table, but he couldn't walk over there with Snape watching. He resolved to write a letter as soon as possible, still furious at Snape. It was Snape's fault there was a misunderstanding in the first place, and now he wouldn't even let Oliver work it out. Oliver slammed his glass on the table and stared loathingly at Snape. If only looks could kill.

---  
Back in the Gryffindor common room, Oliver was sitting down, writing. He looked at each paper he had out, made sure it made sense, and went down to the Owlery before Filch could find him and take points for being out of bed. He crept out of the portrait hole, down the stairs and to the Great Hall. There, he saw a shadow disappear, and wondered who could be up this late. He followed it, and saw Selena sneak out the doorway closest to the gamekeeper's hut. Confused, he pondered on whether to follow her and ask, but remembered Filch was on his watch and headed to the Olwery, where no one would notice extra sound. He picked three owls for the messages and sincerely hoped all went well the next morning. Still wondering about Selena's late night adventure, he headed back to the Fat Lady, who scowled but let him in. Oliver crawled up to his room, laying awake the entire night thinking.

Selena sat down for breakfast the next morning feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. She took a biscuit and started to eat, aware of the mail being given out. She noticed that four owls came toward her and her to friends, three school owls and the owl from the Daily Prophet. Nate paid for his paper and each of them were stared at by an owl in turn. Relona opened hers first. It was from Oliver.

Rel,

I'm sorry for yesterday. Can you meet me at the Transfiguration room tonight at dinnertime so I can explain myself? I apologize again for my horrible behavior. Please.

Selena opened hers next. It too was from Oliver, asking her to make sure Relona did not ditch him. ate's said basically the same thing, she noticed. She folded it up, waiting to hear the others' remarks. Relona sobbed.

"Do you think…do you think I should go? What would he say? That he likes being friends with me, but I'm not good enough? Or that he's already dating that Johnson girl? What could he possibly explain?"

"Rel, I'm sure he has some sort of explanation. Maybe he thought you said something else. You could try going, and if it isn't satisfactory, we'll be waiting to come with you," Selena said. Nate gave her a look, but she glared back. They were friends, and she thought she knew the real answer.

---

Relona paced, waiting for Oliver. Selena and Nate had sat across the hall inset near a doorway, out of view. If anyone wondered they would only see a happy couple, not a stakeout. The hall was filled with hurried kids, all racing to eat their dinner. She finally saw Oliver strolling down the hall, looking for her, most likely. He noticed her and came up, waving.

"Rel, look. I'm sorry for yesterday, Snape was-"

"What has Snape got to do with anything?" Rel inquired, slightly irritated.

"Everything. Snape came in, looking very upset, and I was sickened by the thought of him. Then he stopped me from catching you to tell you-"

"To tell me what?"

"I'm not that good at words." As Relona puzzled his last answer, he picked her up and kissed her.

"So am I to guess you will go out with me?" Relona said dazed. Oliver nodded and took her hand, walking over to the Great Hall, gripping her hand in his in exhilaration.

---

_Watching them go, finally together at last, their watcher was both relieved and agitated. Things were how they were supposed to be, for now, but it was not the best in mind for the onlooker, who had only two and a half years left to exact what needed to be done. And that was not much time, not much at all._


	5. Content Planning

A/N- I'm nearly through the parts I've already written. Do you want me to continue small-posts sections or in chapter style? Please answer by clicking that unknown-colored button at the bottom of your screen. Amanda, I was going to include the painful part, but you need to get your computer back and update first, ye bleeding… ah never thee mind. And if you haven't figured it out, I don't really own anything in this.

Oh, and if someone could tell me how to edit the first two chapters without deleting them, 'twould be much appreciated.

The next couple of weeks were wonderful for Oliver. He was doing well in his classes, much to his teachers surprise; he had a sure victory in the next match; and his and Relona's relationship was blossoming and working perfectly. Even Professor Snape's snide remarks couldn't get him down, until one particularly rainy afternoon in Transfiguration.

"Wood," Professor McGonagall said, soberly.

"Yeah?" he asked, wondering what he did.

"The next match against Hufflepuff, Professor Snape will be referee. Please let the team know."  
Oliver was shocked. "Professor Snape? But why? Why isn't Madam Hooch referee?"

"Your Potions Professor requested to referee the next match, and it was granted. It is not up for discussion," she said, and left the room. Oliver was seething. How will they win with such a biased ref to make the calls?

He mentioned this to Relona that evening.

"Oli, maybe he figures someone is going to do something. You know, that new Seeker they have, Cedric, seems a bit-"

"What, are you fancying Diggory?"

"No! I was just going to say he seems a bit aggressive to me. And you know Slytherin would be in second place if you won. So just try to end the game quick," she said, smiling up at him, for he was indeed very tall.

"Hmm…I guess you're right," he said.

"Of course I'm right. I'm a girl, aren't I?" she laughed.

"Well, we could always check…" he kissed her. "Yup, definitely a girl." He felt better. He decided he would wait a couple days before telling the team, though, or they would panic.

---

Panic was to come soon. Oliver was still mad at Snape for deciding to try and make them lose the game, and it wasn't helping when the Weasley twins were messing around. Oliver had had enough.

"Guys! Stop screwing around!"

They continued, not listening.

"Focus, guys! I know it's raining, you can still center you're brains on what we are trying to do!" he shouted, on the edge. Those two had to come to their senses, they were going to make them lose the match. Fred and George ignored him, and George gave a shocking gasp as he jumped off his broom, holding it by one hand and climbing back up. Oliver had had enough.

"Will you stop messing around! That's exactly the thing that'll lose us the match! Snape's refereeing this time, and he'll be looking for any excuse to knock points off Gryffindor!" he yelled, sounding almost as if he had recited that. He watched George actually fall this time, drinking the mud from the ground. He spit it out and exclaimed his surprise. The rest of the team followed his lead, complaining.

"It's not MY fault," said he, and went on to lecturing them to play cleanly. The rest of the team still quarreled- well, most of them, Harry sat in silence. Oliver raised an eyebrow but didn't comment. It was common fact that Snape hated Harry. Oliver finally shrugged, knowing that the team wouldn't practice anymore today.

"Okay, guys, end of practice. Get cleaned up and make sure you guys rest up, we need all the energy we can muster for the match if we want to beat Hufflepuff and beat Slytherin out of the lead," he said, wanting to finish things himself before he became too exhausted. Sometimes, practice could take out his energy, sometimes fulfill it. Today he was draining. He watched as the Weasleys, Angelina, Katie, and Alicia all got off their brooms, toweling off the mud from their faces and in a deep conversation. Harry rushed up to the Gryffindor tower, and Oliver decided Harry had the right idea. He told the rest of the team good night and went to put his broom away and meet Relona.

"Oli! Come here!" Nate said, motioning Oliver foreword to himself, Selena, and Relona. Oliver smiled and slid over. The four of them were sitting under the tree, playing Exploding Snap, when suddenly Nate jerked up.

"Wow. I wonder what it is," he said, a puzzled expression on his face. Everyone glanced up at him, the juice from the squirting everyone unnoticed. Even Nate looked a bit confused. "Something is going on. There's a big secret someone is hiding."

Oliver looked at Relona. "He's related to a bunch of Seers. You should see him in Divination. He's the only one who sees stuff, and Trelawney can't figure it out," she whispered in his ear. Oliver had a small realization that there was much more about his friends that he didn't know. He kept his attention to what had just been said, however.

"So what do you think, Oli?" Nate asked.

"What?"

"Do you think we should ask Dumbledore, or make first years do something?" Nate was the prefect in their year for Ravenclaw. He usually used his role to stay up later to ride his broom or yell at the younger kids, though Penelope, the other Ravenclaw prefect, yelled at him.

Oliver grinned. "We should make the first years do something!" he laughed. Relona and Selena laughed as well.

"Hey, I know a couple of Slytherins that are annoying me with their little smirks. Blame them for some kind of sludge mess, Nate," Relona suggested, to Oliver's surprise.

"Yeah, they're perfect imitations of Flint- fat, ugly, stupid, and annoying," Selena said.

"Hey, you forgot repulsive and a mental case," Nate reminded her, slipping his hand in hers.

"Yeah, well, I was trying to make them sound good," she stated, rolling her eyes. Relona got up.

"We should get in before a REAL prefect yells at us," she stated, and the others got up as well.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I happen to be a real prefect, just not a practicing one." Oliver shook his head and they walked to the Ravenclaw common room. When they got there Oliver said goodbye and went towards the Gryffindor common room.

---

Oliver was opening the portrait, hoping no one noticed it was getting a bit late. He then remembered that he and his friends never made fun of the first-years. At this thought, he looked over to a group of first years, including his seeker and the youngest Weasley yet. They were trying to comfort some round-faced boy who Oliver remembered had smashed a bottle of ink right next to his bag a couple of days before-hand. He listened as the boy explained something, trembling. He heard the name 'Malfoy' and he remembered he was one of the little boys who decided to imitate Flint- only not fat but scrawny.

This boy, whom Ron Weasley called Neville, then continued that Malfoy had told him he wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor. Oliver was enraged. A little first year Slytherin, who knows absolutely nothing, is cursing Gryffindors in the library. He decided to get his revenge, and plotted away, not noticing Neville, nor the girl who helped Neville, race up the stairways.

Oliver opened up his mind to realize the common room was mostly empty. He realized it was past time to get a good night's sleep's worth and he hadn't done any homework. McGonagall would murder him like a Bludger fixed to knock someone already falling into disaster-filled injuries. He looked around and saw Percy working on the far left, unsurprisingly, Lee Jordan across the room playing with some tricks he got for Christmas, and Harry and two friends whispering excitedly over a very large book next to the stairway to his dorm. He got up and as he passed by them, he heard Harry mutter excitedly.

"No wonder Snape's after it! ANYONE would want it." Oliver, too focused on his own thoughts, dismissed it for their Potions homework and went groggily up to bed.

When Oliver woke up the next morning, he felt as if his mind was going to implode. All the thoughts running through his head like a store-full of Golden Snitches, darting every which way, was getting stressful, to say the least. He rolled out of bed and got ready for breakfast, watching everyone go on and eat hungrily. He then noticed that his team seemed least anxious of the Gryffindor table to eat up- well, George was having a decent meal, but he always had a hearty appetite.

Oliver watched their faces, Alicia's and Angelina's as they talked over their Transfiguration homework, Fred and George as they wrote down some scribbles on a piece of paper half-heartedly, Katie Bell talking to her fellow second-years with a pale face, and Harry, who was a mix of adrenaline and a bit of half-hidden angst, talking excitedly with his friend but not eating.

Oliver got up and talked to his teammates one by one.

"Johnson, Spinnet, you have to eat or you won't be ready for practice tonight. Do you WANT Hufflepuff's Keeper to just take the day off during the match because you're not going to play hard? You know I only have one reserve Chaser, and he's in the hospital wing. Get moving!" he bellowed in their ears. They both shot up in surprise.

"I don't see YOU eating, Wood. I'm sure that their Chasers would have a field day if they knew it would be so easy to score on you," Angelina muttered, rolling her eyes and taking a bight out of her sausage.

"Johnson, if you EVER become captain, you'll find that a captain's job is to make sure one's team is healthy, kept up in classes, out of trouble, and practiced until they are beat. I'm doing my duty to see you guys don't get into any trouble, wee one," Oliver muttered, laughing the last bit. Alicia raised an eyebrow.

"Then why are Fred and George in detention every week?" she inquired.

"They're a lost cause. There's an exception to every rule," Oliver said feebly, and moved on to the culprits themselves.

"Fred, George, eat up and stay out of trouble this week. I don't want to lose my best Blu-I mean Beaters to a silly prank gone wrong."

"Oh, OLI, we wouldn't DREAM of getting in trouble NOW! We're saving our trouble-making for the game, no matter what Snape does," Fred soothed. Oliver shook his head, moved on to Katie.

After having been assured that Katie would eat and focus, he moved to Harry. Harry was making some kind of hallucinations of some sort, for he and his friend were saying how they would buy Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Potter, snap out of it. I don't need you to become insane before a match. When the season is over, you can check yourself into St. Mungo's, but wait until AFTER we win the Quidditch Cup," Oliver said, impatiently. Harry had shook himself, as if to make sure he had heard correctly.

"St. Mungo's?" he asked, but Oliver had already moved on the Ravenclaw table, grabbing a piece of toast and his bag on the way.

---

Hey, guys, you know those Slytherins we wanted to work on? Well, last night when I went back to my common room, a first year was Body-Binded by some git in Slytherin first year, threatening my team. Name's Malfoy, and he's just like Flint only puny," Oliver said, out of breath.

"Malfoy? As in Lucius Malfoy? That rich little…" Nate started. Nate, being a pureblood, knew of many of the common wizarding families.

"I believe so, he's worth dung and, from what I heard, feels quite superior to even Longbottom," Oliver said. "So what do you say?"

Although Ravenclaws as a whole were nicer to Slytherins, many felt that the Serpent house had gone too far, and enjoyed a bit of revenge once in a while. All three Ravenclaws had smilied in contempt.

"Excellent. Now, we have to do it secretly, you're match with Snape as referee and ours with Slytherin house could be on the line if we mess this up. But if we use the proper maneuvers…" Nate began, illustrating his plan. When he finished, they wondered who should be the key position.

"I'll do it," Relona said after a silence.

"What? Rel, no. If his little friends come, you'd be the number one target," Oliver said, agast.

"But it makes perfect sense. You three are playing in Quidditch, which means they could force you to stop. I have a clean record, unlike the rest of you," She said. Oliver widened his eyes. What had Nate and Selena done?

"… and you COULDN'T be blamed if you are watched, I have free rein as to when I could go. And," she said smiling, "It would truly torture them to have a Muggle-born beat them." She laughed at this, and Oliver, Selena, and Nate resigned. It made sense, and was pure sweet vengeance. Oliver couldn't wait.


End file.
